


Cutie Demon

by Reused_memes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Dan Howell, M/M, Sub Dan Howell, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reused_memes/pseuds/Reused_memes
Summary: Phil meets a demon in an alley and has fun





	Cutie Demon

Philly walked down a spooky alleyway and jumped out of his mismatched socks as he heard a metal garbage can lid fall to the pavement. He whipped around and was met with the sight of a beautiful brown haired boy with little red horns horns coming out from his head in a trash can. Phil's mouth dropped open as the boy began to rise into the air, revealing red wings flapping on his back.

“W-What are you?” Phillip stuttered out.

“I'm yours,” the flying boy said, landing in front of Phil, looking at him with soft red eyes.

“What do you mean you're mine?” Phil questioned.

The demon boy wrapped his arms around the black haired man, cuddling into him, slowly grinding his hips against his leg.

“I'm all yours, Daddy,” the boy said

Phil's breath hitched in his throat, choking at the demon's words. “I-I don't even know you.” He makes no effort to push him away.

The demon continues to grind his crotch against Phil's leg, eyes close as he makes little ah sounds. Phil bites his lip as he watches, feeling himself start to harden in his skinny jeans. 

“Wanna be your baby, Daddy,” the demon says, opening his eyes and looking at Phil. “Fuck me.” It comes out sounding like a desperate moan.

Phil is feeling himself no longer able to resist. He drops his hands to the boy's waist and starts exploring his slight curves, “What's your name, sweetheart?” He says, voice deep.

“Danny, but you can call me anything, Daddy, “ the boy says, grinding more.

“You're a little slut, aren't you, baby?” Phil asks.

Dan nods happily and moves at hand to the front of Phil's pants, feeling over the bulge in his pants, “Want your cock, please. Feels so big.” 

“You'll get whatever I give you andl like it, bitch,” Phil growls, grabbing hold of Dan's wrists and pushing him up against a building. 

Dan whines then moans, “Daddy, my wings.”

“By the time I'm done with you, they won't be the only thing that hurts.” Phil says before attacking his mouth with a rough kiss, biting and licking at the boy's lips. He pins both of Dan's wrist with one large hand and starts to unbutton his pants and shimmies them down, his monster erection popping free.

Dan looks down and gasps in delight, “It's so big! Please Daddy, need it in my little boypussy so bad!” 

Phil slaps Dan with his free hand, “only sluts that behave get fucked senseless.” 

The demon nods and looks at him with pleading eyes, ready to obey. Phil pulls away, “strip for Daddy, show him what he has to play with.” 

Dan steps into the middle of the alley, the moonlight making his pale skin glow as he teasingly raises his shirt, revealing flawless pale skin over his torso. He runs a hand on his rubs and looks at Phil, biting his lip as he raises his hand and dances them over his nipples. He closes his eyes and moans softly as he toys with them. Phil snaps his fingers, making Dan open his dark glowing eyes once more.

He trails long fingers back down to his torso and slowly unbuttons his pants, sliding them down pale, skinny legs, leaving only skin tight black panties resting on his hips. He runs his fingers over the lace, trailing delicate hands over the small bulge in the front. He watches Phil grab himself and start to massage the tip. He let's out a chilling giggle as he turns around and bends over, showing off his ass and his long red tail.

He continues to tease and feel himself up before finally stripping the panties, revealing more bare skin and his small package. He strides towards Phil who is continuing to pleasure himself. “Like what you see, Daddy?” Dan questions.

“Very much, baby. But, I can't wait to see you spread wide on my dick.” Phil says with lust. 

Dan smirks and turns around once more and bends over, spreading his cheeks. “Want you so bad, Daddy. Please put it in, make me all full.”

Phil comes back behind him and slaps his ass, “I'm not talking you from behind, skank. Want to see your face as I fuck you in two. Put those freakish wings of yours to some use, hover so I can stick it in you.” 

Dan squeaks enthusiastically and does as told, hovering at the height of Phil's waist, legs spread wide. Phil grabs his dick once more and lines himself up with Dan's hole. He forces the large head in past the ring of muscle, making Dan grab his shoulders and scream with pleasure. Dan lowers himself onto Phil's dick and begins panting at the halfway point.

“Already feel so full, Daddy. Will it all fit in me?” Dan asks, curiously evident.

“I'll make it fit, baby boy, don't you worry,” Phil responds, thrusting into the tight heat, causing more if his dick to slide in. Dan wiggles on the extremely thick appendage, feeling more slide inside his ass, stretching him more than ever before in all the best ways. Phil trusts up once more, bottoming out with a moan.

Dan throws his head back in ecstasy, feeling Phil's dick end up in his guts. He begins to bounce in Phil's lap, moaning loudly. “Oh, Daddy, feels so so good'” 

Phil thrusts fast, making himself break a sweat as Dan continues to bounce, “your ass makes my dick so warm, baby. The better than any pussy I've ever had.” 

They continue to fuck, Dan's screams getting louder as he nears the need for release. “Daddy, your baby is so close. Wanna cum so bad. Pretty please Daddy. Let your little slutty baby cum! Daddy is so good, want him to fuck me forever and ever!” 

Phil feels himself getting closer with every passing second. “Baby boy, cum for Daddy.”

Dan obeys, releasing a tar like black substance out of his small dick, coating Phil's chest, dripping down to his stomach and legs. Phil continues thrusting until a burning sensation starts to take over his body. He tries to keep fucking the boy in his lap until suddenly he goes numb as he jizzes. 

He falls limp to the ground and begins convulsing and Dan sits and watches, perched on his cock. Phil screams in pain as the tar begins to sink into his skin, leaving black patches in its wake. Phil takes his last agonizing breath before dying.

Dan watches and reaches out to touch the now dead man, feeling the dick in his ass fall limp. 

“Daddy? Daddy, what happened?” Dan asks the corpse, tears starting to fill his eyes. “Why didn't it work? You were supposed to become my demon Daddy forever, but now you're just some stupid corpse.” He removes himself from the corpse's dick, cum running down his milky thighs.

He looks down at Phil's face, “thought fucking me would prove you're demon material, guess you were an angel. Should have known by the eyes.”

Dan sighs and gathers his things. He approaches Phil once more, but goes to his dick. He takes it in his hand and looks it over, “really wanted to choke in this one day.” He then deepthroats it before flying into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so pwease be nice uwu 
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!!💝💝💝


End file.
